In gas turbine engines, the turbine engine low pressure rotor is subjected to aerodynamic axial forces, typically oriented backward due to the high reaction degree of the low pressure turbine and the low reaction degree of the fan. The aerodynamic axial forces are the result of the air pressure distribution over the rotor surface area. Typically one axial bearing is installed to react to the rotor axial forces. In case that more than one axial bearing for the low pressure rotor is used, the axial bearings supporting the rotor may not be proportionally loaded. This may result in a premature wear of the axial bearings supporting the rotor.
Accordingly, there is a need to provide an improved load distribution system for distributing the axial load on the bearings of the low pressure rotor of gas turbine engines.